A God, a cat and I
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: During a stormy night, Mélodie witness the arrival of a Northen God in her bedroom, chained, muzzled and newly in possession of the Tesseract, once again. To escape his brother, Loki takes Mélodie into a journey through the most surprising places. Also, who's this clandestine passenger with them?


Disclaimer: Avengers belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee, the only character we own so far is Mélodie!

Summary: During a stormy night, Mélodie witness the arrival of a Northen God in her bedroom, chained, muzzled and newly in possession of the Tesseract, once again. To escape his brother, Loki takes Mélodie into a journey through the most surprising places. Also, who's this clandestine passenger with them?

Author's note: This fanfic is the work of two people: Mélanie (from chibimelodee) writes and I (Marina) translate. Please note that Melanie and I are French, so even if we proofread after ourselves and use Grammarly to help us out, some flaws may remain. If you spot anything, feel free to let us know! We hope you will enjoy!

**A God, a cat and I**

**Chapter 1: Storm, Oh Despair!**

My name is Mélodie and I live in a charming house at the woods' border... Err, no! It's just that I find that the forest gives a "Fairytale" touch to this story, but I actually live near the sea... Well, more like five hundred meters away from the sea, but when I close my eyes and I let my imagination speak freely, I can almost hear the waves' song and feel the sea air's caress in my hair. I have a loving family, fantastic friends, an adorable dog living from hugs and pettings, and an exciting job... In short, my life's perfect! Or at least, it used to be... Yes, everything was absolutely perfect until that night! A terrible... frightening... horrible night! Everything changed from the moment he entered into my life. Because of him (or thanks to him, I still haven't decided if I saw him as a curse or as a blessing), I lost everything that formed my existence... And I've won things I didn't expect...

Let me tell you my story... Or rather, the story of that tragic night... A story filled with adventure, chills, magic... A story where hate can be turned into love and where love can be turned into hate... A story about running away, about a meeting, about terrible secrets, about murders, about friendship, about romance, about a ball of fur that isn't what it seems and about a bad boy as gorgeous as a God... Which is perfectly logical as this bad boy actually is a God... Or that's what he told me. But being the God of Lies, did he tell me the truth about what he was? Moreover, can the God of Lies say the truth or is he forced to lie permanently? If that's the case, did he lie when he said he was the God of Lies? If he wasn't, why would he have lied about his identity? And if he wasn't whom he pretended to be, then, who was he? What's complicated about him, you see, is that he has a gift of confusing things! Everything gets complicated very quickly when he gets involved and paradoxically, everything is much simpler if we let him do his thing and trust him. On one hand, you have to admit that being the God of Mischief and Chaos on top of being the one of Lies doesn't really encourage people in trusting him... But I'm differing, it's high time I start the story about this awful night... You know, the one where everything changed... Because of that pretentious God of Lies who didn't appear where he wanted to appear... Which is, according to him, absolutely not his fault, but you know how men are... Nothing is ever their fault! And in that regard, I want you to believe me, Gods are men like all the others!

But I'm talking and talking and with all of that, I still haven't started to tell you what happened that night! I'm unforgivable... So let's start, shall we! Every story starts with a "Once upon a time..." and that's how I'll start if you allow me to...

Once upon a time, there was a strange night marked with fright and mystery. Darkness had invaded the streets and alleys, leaving a moist and opaque mist on its trail. No moon was shining in the sky that night and the feeble sparkle of the stars had disappeared behind black and massive clouds. A heavy atmosphere had fallen on the sleeping city. No bird's song came to interrupt the night's silence. Stealthy shadows suddenly appeared at the corner of a back-alley, only to vanish immediately afterwards, maybe some stray animal taking advantage of the dark and solitude to seek shelter. Everything seemed to point out desolation and fear... A mute announcement of the drama about to happen...

At the same time, not caring about fate's signs that played outside, deaf to night's warnings, in the comfort of my room, lit up by a soften light from my bedside's lamp, nestled in my comfy bed in a nest of pillows, surrounded by the warmth of a fluffy quilt, I was dived in one exciting story... A gothic tale filled with mysteries, ghosts hidden in the dark. Every creak, every squeak forced me under my blankets, my heart racing and it was with a lot of courage that I emerged from them a few minutes afterwards, to read again... One more page and I stop... I quietly put my book aside and fell asleep peacefully, trying not to think of the horrible ghosts of this scary novel... The only issue was that it had been about fifty-eight pages since I got beyond "that last page"... And, after all, I wasn't restricted in terms of pages to read so... Midnight was close, bringing its pack of spectres, ghouls and other nightmarish creatures and yet, I could not put down this as captivating as it was scary book... Just five more pages and the chapter would be over... Yes, I still have the time for five more pages...

A surd roar resounding far away startled me suddenly, making me quit my reading. A weak light lit up my bedroom before disappearing in a heartbeat, leaving the place in its mid-darkness. The roar got heard again, stronger, closer than before. Then, raindrops came smashing on my windows, as if they were just as much as thousands of tiny souls furiously asking for shelter, hitting with all their might, begging. Lightning tore the sky up, erasing for not even a second the darkness of the night to let shadows even deeper get in, heavier, merciless. The thunder screamed like the roar of a hellish beast, filled with pain and wrath. And the skies were crying to see themselves lacerated by this blinding light, to hear the silence of the night destroyed by this fierce cry, by this fury worth of the ancient Gods.

I threw my book towards the nightstand, not caring if it landed or not on the said furniture. The noise of an object meeting the ground informed me that I had certainly missed my target, oh well... I decided to bury myself under my blankets, praying for the storm to stop. A jerky sound rose up in my room, muffled by the roaring thunder... A few heartbeats later, I realized it had to be my own panicked breath.

A strange blue light suddenly invaded my room, seemingly dying before it actually came into this world. What could it possibly be? Bolts of Lightning usually didn't have that colour! Not to mention that the light curiously seemed to come from the inside of the room and not the outside... What a strange storm! And to think it wasn't even the season for this type of... I wasn't alone anymore! Someone was there... Very close... A mere steps away from me... I could hear his breathing getting mixed with my own... It certainly just was my imagination but... What was that curious nouse? The sound of a chain? Oh, no doubts now... My imagination and this stupid ghost story... It was true, since when did ghost take a walk with boulders at the end of chains, if not in television or in literature?

For that matter, I just had to bet that the person in my room was also hiding under a white sheet and was going to scream "Boo!" right when I'd get out of my blankets. What a cliché! If he hoped to scare me, he'd be surprised... Taking a deep breath, trying to forget the distraught beating of my poor heart, I jumped out of my quilt, determined to scare him first...

What was that? Surprised, I was face to face with something that absolutely didn't look like a ghost... At least, it didn't have boulders, a sheet and didn't seem about to scream "Boo!"... Not that he didn't seem to be the kind of person who wanted to scare people... On the contrary... But simply because a strange metallic gag would have prevented him, if he even wanted to do it... Unable to make the smallest move, I was studying him with googly eyes, my mouth wide open. Before me stood a man, tall, very tall, with a skin as white as snow and hair as black as ebony... If he had lips as red as blood, he'd be the perfect incarnation of Snow White... If Snow White was a man of course... And that she was gigantic... And that she disguised herself as Hannibal Lecter when she was bored... And that she dressed in leather clothes... Now that I think of it, what kind of person wears this kind of rig-out? Alcatraz's fugitive going for an audition for Macbeth? He was wearing a long black leather coat that would have made Matrix's entire cast die of jealousy, enhanced by touches of gold and emerald, some parts covered by metallic parts, vaguely reminding of some kind of armour, perfectly assorted to some kind of leather tunic with a golden collar, leather trousers and leather boots... Well, a lot of leather for one person! His hands were visibly handcuffed, probably explaining the chain noises I had heard earlier.

* * *

I know what you are thinking... "Oh no! Loki's enchained! How did this happen?" In one word, Thor... And the fact that, sometimes, you have to get captured just to get what you desire. It's a long story but basically, I perfectly played my part as a villain.

I tried to conquer Midgard, which led me to fight against my brother and his new friends who are, I have to admit it, as stupid as his precious Lady Sif and the Idiots Three. I had a simple task... To bring an infinity stone to a megalomaniac titan who would have used it to make half of the living beings in the universe disappear, with one snap of his fingers. But I failed... Or rather, I did everything so I'd fail... I admit I wasn't a huge fan of the second part of his plan, the one where he snaps his fingers and you will agree with me that my failure was highly preferable to the arbitrary disappearance of an incalculable number of lives.

Oh, I assure you, it has nothing to do with any sentimentalism of my part, this failed experiment was, let us say, purely practical... After all, who knows if I wouldn't have been part of that half of the universe destined to fade away? Moreover, why rule over a kingdom which population would have been cut in half?... Assuming those dumb Chitauris would have left any survivors, that is to say... I wouldn't use the term of failure then, rather the one of strategic retreat! After all, what taste can a victory have if it isn't complete? I am not the kind of man to be satisfied with leftovers generously offered by a mad titan...

I confess I let myself be a bit carried away by events and acted in ways others would qualify as extreme. I was a bit lost on the path of death and destruction, which led me directly to the all-powerful Thor and his pathetic feelings... He calls me his brother, says he mourned my death and wishes to bring me back to a family that is only lies and illusion to me... For what purpose? To allow the man I called Father, the man for whom, despite all of my efforts, I have always been a disappointment for, the man for whom I'm just another trophy, to judge my actions and to show everyone his justice as wise as it is implacable... In a few words, a public execution!

For how long does Thor hope to retain me with these ridiculous shackles? As if it could stop me... Not only I didn't have the drink offered to me earlier, but I'll also have to accompany my brother and his precious Avengers to a mediocre tasting of some Midgardian cuisine's speciality... And I imagine my chance to participate in this fantastic meal evaporated when Thor made that absurd muzzle appear, which is also really uncomfortable... I'll have to watch them in silence as they enjoy, what a bliss! I didn't think the punishment for my actions would start that quickly...

If I might add something, I have to say that Thor's temper did not really improve during my absence unless it was the tension of the battle that made his nerves go through a rough time... Either way, his reaction was completely out of proportion... I'm sure even the virtuous soldier smiled at my imitation. The Mighty Thor really needs to work on his sense of humour... Because destroying everything with his hammer without thinking about the consequences isn't the funniest thing that exists!

I was then following rather peacefully the valiant band of heroes when surprising events occurred... I admit I don't understand how the briefcase containing the Tesseract started to move on its own free will, nor why a SHIELD agent, strangely looking a lot like this arrogant Stark took it... While the Iron Man was having a heart attack at my brother's feet in the meantime... But I'll have to remind myself to thank Hulk for inconveniently hitting this Stark/SHIELD agent and allowing the Tesseract to land at my feet! I have to say that even if the idea of returning to Asgard and facing the Allfather was quite pleasant, I would have never forgiven myself for not taking such an opportunity... Even more when all eyes were on the Iron Man and his upcoming death...

* * *

"Err, Your Serene Highness! We had agreed on the fact that it's... me... who tells the story!"

"But of course... Please, do continue!"

"Thank you, so, as I was saying..."

"I simply wanted to add a side a bit more epic to your tale!"

"I don't know if you can qualify it as epic... You stole an object that was at your feet... You'll forgive me, but I don't really see the epicness of this...

"That is only because you are a weak mortal, Sweetheart..."

"And here he goes again..."

"Also, I need to add that I have a hard time understanding your references to Midgardian popular culture but I have the feeling that being compared to Snow White isn't particularly flattering!

"Oh, don't be vexed by so little, Princess... Now, if you allow me, I'd like to continue my story from where I've left it..."

* * *

He was staring at me intensely, an eyebrow raised, visibly not really impressed by my spectacular appearance which, I had to admit it, had nothing spectacular about it compared to his own. How did it manage to get in my room by the way? He looked every inch of a runaway prisoner and I didn't really like it... He even looked furious... And at the same time, if it was possible, he looked as if he was bored... I'm even sure that, if he hadn't had his weird muzzle, he would have sighed in exasperation. Witnessing my growing panic, he rolled his eyes and studied my room. Once his curiosity satisfied and certainly relieved that he didn't find any potential threat, he seemed to relax a little, adopting an almost indolent attitude. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and landed on me again. He bent his head, seemingly thinking about his next move. A small voice inside of me was screaming at me to do something, anything... To run away from my bedroom... To yell, hoping someone would come to my rescue... To take the first object near me and throw it at him with the hope of winning a bit of time... But my body refused to move... I was petrified and fascinated at the same time by that man who smelled like danger and trouble... He did a quick move of the wrist and, to my biggest stupefaction, the shackles and the gag disappeared just like magic! How was it possible?

A shiver ran down my spine noting the horrible reality. The wanted man that was facing me and who was obviously a dangerous criminal, if I took the way he was still enchained just a few seconds ago into consideration, was now free from any restraint. He raised his hand to his jaw, massaging for a moment the area, certainly aching from the muzzle and he then smiled at me way too brightly to be honest. He was charming, pretentious, mischievous and intimidating at the same time, I could even say threatening. That man even had the audacity to wink at me, visibly quite proud of himself, before slowly walking to me, like a predator to his prey... One step after the other, with an almost feline grace, merging with the darkness to walk through it better, as quiet as a shadow... My heart started to race so fast I had the impression it was trying to escape from my chest... Calm down, Mélodie!... React!... Escape, quick!

A thunder roared, making the walls tremble with its intensity, startling the both of us. My fugitive gave the window a look where fear would clearly be read! Was Houdini scared of storms? In a smashing noise, my window opened, letting the pouring rain enter my room, as well as a new intruder. Seemingly surrounded by lightning, a weird hammer on his fist, as if he had fallen from the sky, this gigantic man looked even scarier than the dark magician. The two men exchanged glances oscillating between hate a deep feeling of betrayal.

"Brother, stop this madness! Follow me! Father is expecting us!" The giant with his hammer yelled, covering easily the infernal storm that was occurring outside and partly in my room, now that the window was opened.

"He is not... my... father!" The fugitive retorted with venom in his voice. He disdainfully stared at his brother for a moment, trying to master his bitterness, before a mocking smile was born on his lips. "Moreover, I'm not really impatient to discover the fate that this dear old Odin has in store for me... You'll easily understand that the possibility of finding myself locked behind a showcase between his precious war spoils doesn't really rejoice me... Because that's what I have always been for him, another trophy to add to his collection, isn't it, Brother?"

Speaking this last words with as much spite as possible, he then firmly grabbed me, forcing me out of bed, placing me between him and the man who called himself his sibling. Of course, it wasn't surprising at all that a man who looked like he was out of an Elizabethan play found himself immersed in the middle of a Shakespearian family drama!

"You leave me no choice, Loki!" The giant growled with a pinch of disappointment in his voice.

And then, all seemed to fade away... I would see the lips of the man with the hammer move without hearing any sound coming from them... My room's walls seemed to back off, to slowly fade away before disappearing... I thought I heard a weak noise sounding like a cat mewling... I felt like I was fainting... The only thing I could hold on to was that hand grabbing on my arm, his hand... I felt so light... Almost unreal... Floating in a strange blue mist that was spreading away before my eyes...

**To Be Continued **


End file.
